The Syltherin team interviews
by Queenofsprites
Summary: Oliver Wood and all the Gryffindor's get interviews. I thought the Syltherin's neede some. Includes Marcus Flint , Draco Malfoy, Adrain Pucey. And more (later)


I've noticed there is so many interviews with Oliver Wood and the other Gryffindor's. But What about the Syltherin's? So here is an interview of the qudditch team. All characters belong to JK. Thanks! I need a beta reader! Please help me . Merci!  
  
  
  
# Interviwer Cordelia Delona talks with captain Marcus Flint and some other members of the quidditch team.#  
  
# Cordelia with Marcus Flint#  
  
Cordelia: Welcome Marcus Flint. Mind if I ask you a few questions?  
  
Marcus: Shoot.  
  
Cordelia: Okay, now Marcus you have been quidditch captain for several years. What first sparked your interest in the game.  
  
Marcus: Well, it's about the only thing I'm really damn good at. I mean for god's sakes I 'm not stupid in my classes but quidditch comes natural.( shrugs)  
  
Cordelia: Ah, I see. Now it's been said that you have an arch rival. Umm. The Gryffindor quidditch captain Oliver Wood. Is this true.  
  
Marcus: Oh fuck yeah. That ass has been prading around like he owns the place ever since my first quidditch match against Gryffindor. I hate him he is a big show off. ( pounds his hand on the table)  
  
Cordelia: Okay Marcus there is no naming calling if you please. ( frowns)  
  
Marcus: Sorry he gets me mad. ( grins evily)  
  
Cordelia: About quidditch. Do you have sworms of girls around you constently? I bet you do.  
  
Marcus: Yeah, but they don't like me for me. They like me because I'm a captain. It's not like that pretty boy Wood.  
  
Cordelia: Our teenage girls ask these questons all the time. Do you have a girlfriend.  
  
Marcus: ( laughing at that thought) Yep  
  
Cordelia: Now when you play quidditch , watchers say you play ruff and cheat alto. Your comment.  
  
Marcus: Ha ha it's only cheating if you get caught! And I'm only ruff to Wood and his little babies.  
  
Cordelia: (Frowns) Just one quick question before you go?  
  
Marcus: Sure.  
  
Cordelia: How do you feel about your up coming match against Gryffindor.  
  
Marcus: We will win. Even if I have to shove off Wood.  
  
Cordelia: Ooookay, well good luck!  
  
  
  
# Cordelia interviews Draco Malfoy.#  
  
Cordelia: Thank you for taking time out to be here Draco.  
  
Draco: No problem, I get to miss that git Hagrid's class.  
  
Cordelia: Let's get started. How do you feel about quidditch?  
  
Draco: Best game ever invented! Bloody game , quidditch!  
  
Cordelia: Are you confident about this upcoming match?  
  
Draco: Of course. I'll get to stick it to that scar head Potter. He thinks he is all high and mighty because he got in his first year.( smirks)  
  
Cordelia: What were your thoughts about that rule bending.  
  
Draco: Syltherin's aren't nesscarily much for rules but, I think it should of never been allowed. I mean Potter sure he is good. But so what. Rules are rules.( smiles broadly)  
  
Cordelia: You have been refered to as a money bag. Due to your generous gift to the quidditch team. What are your views?  
  
Draco: To clear the record. I made the team. My father only gave them brooms because of it. There was no damn pribery.( crosses arms angerly)  
  
Cordelia: Okay, one last question if you don't mind. ( pauses) Who is your favorite quidditch team?  
  
Draco: Easy! The Sweeden Snakes!( sorry i just made it up! Don't burn me)  
  
#Cordelia interviews Adrain Pucey# ( I know he is suppose to be gone. But you never hear anything about him)  
  
Cordelia: Good day Adrain.  
  
Adrain: Hello  
  
Cordelia: So how's quidditch this year?  
  
Adrain: ( sit's up straight) It's great. Flin't has made some pretty good plays. We have a good team this year. Not to shabby brooms to.  
  
Cordelia: Now you play...  
  
Adrain: Chaser  
  
Cordelia: So do you like all th eplayers on the team?  
  
Adrain: Pretty much. I like to boss around thoes younger pricks though. You're pretty. Maybe you and I could...  
  
Cordelia: ( blushes) Ummm what do you like generally about Quidditch?  
  
Adrain: The attention it helps to gain from the girls. Well and the excitment of winning something.  
  
Cordelia: ( moving about in her seat uncomforatbly) I see. So this is your last year.  
  
Adrain: Correct  
  
Cordelia: Any futher thoughts of quidditch?  
  
Adarin: I'd like to be on a team. Hopefully I'll get a offer.  
  
Cordelia: Okay sorry, n\but that's all the time we have. Thanks for coming.  
  
Adarin: No problem. Wanna get a bite to eat?  
  
Cordelia: Ah sure. ( they leave)  
  
  
  
More interviews later. I won't post more thogh unless I get at least five reply's thanks! 


End file.
